La Caja
by B.Kitsune
Summary: [Deku!Fem] Bakugou no habla, ya sea producto del cansancio o sólo por observar la pared por demasiado tiempo que terminó sin recordar que hacía en primer lugar. - ¿Qué estás pensando? - ...Nada. Y es ahí cuando Izuku comienza a sospechar.


**Acto Único**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Ul8nl** [Twitter]_

* * *

 _¿¡Cómo es posible que no piense en nada!?_

Es lo primero que a Izuku Midoriya se le viene a la mente cuando la persona que ha sido su pareja desde los cinco años responde cuando lo ve observar un punto fijo desde que se había sentado a cenar. Había llegado bastante tarde desde el trabajo debido a un accidente automovilístico del cual tuvo que ayudar por falta de personal, por lo que Izuku para darle un poco de cariño, preparó su plato favorito cuando regresó al hogar que ambos compartían desde hace unos años atrás. Le preguntó un par de cosas sobre como había sido su día, pero al no recibir una respuesta concreta asume que es posible que esté más cansado de lo que parece, y para darle espacio se va a ver la televisión. Al volver de la sala principal puede ver que Bakugou ni siquiera estaba comiendo, mira la pared con los palillos a medio camino.

Ahí estuvo el desgraciado por media hora con la cena ya fría y lo único que le dice es... Nada.

Insatisfecha le repite la pregunta. Tal vez no entendió lo que quizo decir o el golpe que Kaminari le dio el otro día cuando jugaban baseball le generó un corte circuíto a su ya alterado cerebro. Bakugou confundido y algo cansado por el ajetreado día no atiende la insistencia de Izuku, solo atina a terminarse la cena sin importarle que esté fría, hasta piensa que sabe mejor así, y sin más preámbulos se dirige a la habitación para dormir. Dejando a Izuku con todas sus preguntas sin responder. Y algo, muy, encabronada.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pensando?  
¿Por qué no le respondió?  
¿Qué lo tuvo sin comer durante tanto tiempo?  
¿¡Por qué la ignoró como si se tratase de una pintura en la sala!?  
¿¡Cómo es posible que no piense en nada!?

Todas sus preguntas solo se van acumulando constantemente por su cabeza y cada vez son mas dudas las que terminan generándose. Y no es la primera vez que Bakugou lo hace. Tampoco es que le moleste o dude que en verdad no haya pensando en nada, pero ha estado durante media hora en una posición exacta durante tanto tiempo que desde algún pensamiento tuvo que provenir esa conducta.

Aunque si lo piensa detenidamente no es la primera vez que lo ve. Inmediatamente se le viene la imagen de todos sus amigos, de su padre, hasta la de All Might. Y prácticamente a todo hombre que se haya cruzado en su camino.

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _Es algo de hombres seguramente._  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _O la estaba engañando._

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

— ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado pensar que tiene a otra persona, Deku-chan?  
— ¿¡Entonces por qué no me dice nada!?

Es lo que sale de su boca apenas entró a la casa de Ochaco. Habían pasado varios días desde que le insistía a Bakugou sobre que sucedía por su cabeza, hasta que él terminó por irse a visitar a su grupo de amigos antes de que le viniese el impulso de destrozar la casa en la que vivían por segunda vez en el mes debido a la ira que crecía por la insistencia de la chica, pidiéndole que dejase el tema que prácticamente no podía explicarle, y que no la engaña. La duda estaba prácticamente escrita en la frente de Izuku.

— Pues puede que... No sé. ¿¡Qué de verdad no esté pensando en nada!? — Responde Uraraka cuando ya el tema comienza a volverse repetitivo. Izuku es considerablemente insegura con respecto a su imagen, pero jamás lo ha sido sobre su relación con Katsuki, es lo que de verdad le extraña viniendo de su amiga. — Además, es como una respuesta que daría un hombre... Mas siendo Bakugou-kun. — Concluye algo confundida, la verdad si lo había escuchado antes. —  
— Uraraka, estuvo media hora viendo la pared.  
— ¿Y?  
— Por favor no me digas que Iida hace lo mismo...  
— ¡Claro que no! — Es lo que responde mientras ríe de las ocurrencias de Izuku. E inmediatamente para de reír cuando se le viene una imagen a la cabeza.— Él se queda observando el techo.  
— ... ¿Entonces es algo de hombres?

Cuestiona mientras escucha como el timbre de la casa suena, ya habían llegado las demás. Ochaco rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta y las invita a pasar, Izuku mientras ordena los últimos bocadillos en la mesa principal y saluda a todas sus antiguas compañeras de la Academia cuando entran a la sala. Aún cuando trabajan cerca una de las otras existen pocas oportunidades en que pueden reunirse para conversar. Por lo que Izuku no desaprovecha la oportunidad y les explica lo que la ha estado consternando durante casi toda la semana. No es que fuese realmente buena para hablar de su relación con los demás, de hecho si no fuese por un accidente en segundo año cuando Todoroki se le declaró, nadie hubiese sabido que salía con Katsuki, pero no se le sale de la cabeza el pensamiento de que en realidad, si la esté engañando con alguien más.

— ¡No creo que Bakugou te engañe, Deku-chan! — Afirma Mina mientras come un poco de las papas de la mesa. Es lo primero que dice cuando Izuku termina el mismo discurso que le dio a Ochaco minutos antes. —  
— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?  
— Pues nadie es tan tonta como para acostarse con él. — Responde sin mas. Izuku no sabe si molestarse o llorar. Puede que esté a punto de hacer ambas. —

— Izuku-chan ¿Tal vez te refieres a la caja? — Es lo primero que dice Tsuyu. Todas las chicas la miran confundidas. —  
— ¿A qué te refieres con la caja? — Cuestiona Momo confundida, es la primera vez que escucha algo así. —  
—¿Los hombres guardan secretos en una caja? — Cuestiona Hagakure. —

— Algo así. Todos tienen una caja. — Responde Tsuyu, a lo que Ochaco se levanta con molestia antes de terminar la lata de cerveza de un sorbo. —  
— ¿A donde vas, Uraraka?  
— ¡El desgraciado de Iida-kun me está ocultando cosas!  
— Ochaco-chan, la caja es una metáfora. Por favor no le hagas daño a las cosas de Iida-kun. — Anuncia Tsuyu con calma mientras se lleva a la boca uno de los bocadillos de la mesa. —  
— ¿Entonces no existe? — Pregunta Momo, a lo que Tsuyu realmente no sabe como terminó con todas sus amigas casi encima de ella. —  
— Dije que no es precisamente una caja. — Trata de darse a entender. — Es como algo que está en su cabeza...  
— ¿Y qué tiene dentro? — Consulta Izuku, vulnerable de no saber a que se refiere. —

— Nada.  
— ¿¡Ehhh!? — Sus amigas se molestan ante la carente explicación, Tsuyu sabe que si con eso no entienden entonces será mas difícil de explicar. —  
— Izuku-chan, dijiste que Bakugou-kun sólo estaba observando la pared.  
— ¡Si! — Responde ya tirándose del cabello. —  
— Pues se metió en la caja. Es como un lugar que tienen cuando se quedan mirando la nada. Dentro de esta no hay nada, ni una sola cosa. Es una caja vacía, por eso no piensan en nada. Es como un estado en donde no hay nada mas que el vacío.  
— ¿Pero por qué tendrían algo así? — Cuestiona Momo, algo que no sirve de nada es muy difícil de comprender para ella. Siendo como es, es imposible para Yaoyorozu pensar en nada durante tanto tiempo. Incluso si lo imagina, llega a ser angustiante. —  
— No lo sé, pero es su cajita.  
— Suena a algo demasiado simple para que Kacchan no me lo haya dicho... — Se defiende Izuku, si fuese el caso del que habla Tsuyu, entonces no comprende por qué no se lo dijo en primer lugar. Para ella es importante que en su relación exista confianza, y es que sus amigas tampoco pueden entenderla. Salvo por Uraraka, ninguna ha conseguido novio para entenderlo. —  
— Es porque intentaste entrometerte en su cajita. Los hombres no tienen nada en ella, y así les gusta. Si te metes en eso no será lo mismo, porque tratarás de meter cosas en ella, así que no te dirá nada para que su cajita siga siendo suya.  
— Eso es ridículo, que se quede con la tonta caja. ¡No me importa! —Afirma tomando un trago de la amarga cerveza que pasa por su garganta, ya no quiere saber mas del tema de la dichosa caja. Pero es una mentira que apenas termina por creerse, ahora está mas intrigada por saber que habrá dentro de esta en la cabeza de Kacchan. —  
— ¿Cómo sabías eso, Tsuyu-chan? — Pregunta Ochaco tratando de entender el concepto, aunque le sigue pareciendo extraño que no haya nada en esa caja. —  
— Samidare, mi hermanito, me lo explicó hace un tiempo atrás cuando le pregunté a papá por qué se quedaba viendo al vacío.

Las chicas asienten comprendiéndolo. Para ellas la mente de los hombres es totalmente confusa.

E Izuku sigue teniendo grandes dudas al respecto.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

— ¿Qué mierda fue lo que sucedió donde Uraraka? — Cuestiona Bakugou cuando lo primero que hace al abrir la puerta de su casa es a Momo que apenas puede controlar su equilibrio y a Deku totalmente borracha apoyándose contra ella. La había estado esperando durante toda la noche y recién sabe de ella después de las cuatro de la madrugada. La toma entre sus brazos con algo de dificultad. —  
— Espero que esta vez seas capaz de tratarla bien. Infeliz.  
— No te metas Yaoyorozu... — La amenaza levantando la comisura de sus labios, un gesto casi animal que incita a morder. Ella sin embargo está demasiado borracha para temerle. —  
— No lo hago, pero no me gusta que mi amiga llore porque piensa que la están engañando. Será mejor que te expliques bien. — Y sin mas, se dirige a la salida de la casa.—  
— Oye pedazo de mierda. ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Si! — Responde Momo levantando el pulgar arriba mientras ve un auto que la espera. Seguramente es su chófer. — Buenas noches, Bakugou.

— Vete luego.

Respondió con hastío, cuando vio que se había subido al auto sin problemas, ingresó a su hogar con aquella imbécil entre sus brazos. Destilaba alcohol por los poros, estaba seguro incluso que si la cogía en el sofá, produciría una reacción química entre su manos y el sudor de ella. Le recostó en su cama con cuidado y comenzó a quitar sus zapatos para acomodarla correctamente. Agradecía que al día siguiente ambos tenían libre de nuevo, o no serían capaces de hacer su trabajo correctamente entre que una vomitaba y el otro se preocupaba de que la resaca no le afectase tanto.

— Kacchan. ~ — Fue lo que apenas escuchó viniendo de Deku, la muy estúpida aún no se dormía. — Kacchan. ~  
— Sabes que me molesta que apagues tu celular y aún así lo volviste a hacer. — Responde sin voltearse, está molesto. —  
— Me quedé sin batería.  
— No te creo. — Se levanta de la cama para buscar alguna pastilla que sirva para su estado, a lo que Deku de un salto lo atrapa entre sus brazos. Su espalda se siente cálida. — Suéltame.  
— Kacchan está molesto...  
— Suéltame maldita- — Pero antes de que pudiese seguir, Izuku lo arrastra con ella hacía el colchón, quedando encima de su cuerpo que bien conoce debajo de aquella ropa. Su calor se hace presente esta vez por todo su cuerpo, cuando aquellos ojos esmeralda lo ven con profundo amor. —  
— Tú no me engañas.  
— Vas a seguir con eso-  
— Pero tampoco me dices la verdad, Kacchan. — Le interrumpe. A lo que éste le mira sorprendido. — Pero está bien, si quieres tu cajita te la doy, sólo sígueme queriendo Kacchan, yo te amo tanto... No me importa que en ella no haya nada, yo te quiero a tí.

Izuku se duerme rápidamente, dejando a Katsuki totalmente confundido. Mas no hace mas que arroparse a su lado mientras la abraza con fuerza. Al menos el problema del engaño ya lo superó.

Pero está seriamente angustiado al pensar si Izuku se refiere a la caja que ha estado guardando entre su ropa de ejercicio. Mas su interior no parece conocerlo.

 _Tenía que cambiarla de lugar o la sorpresa se jodería_.

 _ **T H E E N D ~**_

* * *

 _Wn, tengo grandes debates con respecto a la cajita con mis compañeros y mis amigos, ¡existe, tengo evidencia empírica que lo demuestra!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, puede que próximamente traiga otros mas de esta pareja._

 _Amo demasiado el Katsudeku hetero (L)_


End file.
